Middleton Championship Wrestling
by Ultra Fanboy
Summary: Ron and his Tag Team Partner must overcome many challenges to claim tag team gold!


Middleton Championship Wrestling

I do not own Kim Possible but i do own Jeremiah

It was and exciting day for one Ron Stoppable. His fav wrestler Pain King was in Middleton to announce his big surprise to the town and he was there with his two friends. Teen hero Kim Possible and her friend Monique to watch and wait for the announcement.

"What you think the announcement is?" Monique asked the blonde boy turning to look at him as he was trying to see over the crowd.

"I don't know Mon, but your guess is as good as mine." Ron said with a grin her way letting her know he was wondering him self.

"I bet it will be that he will announce he is opening a Sports Bar and Grill here." Kim said rolling her eyes wondering why she was here. Ron and Monique turned to her and raised there eyebrows at her wondering if she might be right.

The reporters started to buzz and cameras started flashing when a tall man with curly short black hair steped out on to the platform. He looked up his sun glasses reflecting the sunlight and began to speak.

"Welcome everyone to the press conference I am John Russo and many of you know me as the pro wrestler Pain King. I will be starting my own wrestling promotion right here in Middleton called MCW or Middleton Championship Wrestling." the man said as he looked out to the crowd as the reporters started speaking at once.

John Russo pointed to a woman in the second row. " Good morning Mr. Russo. Jessica Andrews Middleton News Now. Why choose Middleton for your headquarters?" asked the reporter as she sat down.

"That's a question Jessica. I plan to recruit young teens and adults to train and become wrestlers. Think of it as and after school program." John Russo replied as he pointed to another person in the first row.

"Yes I am Nick Rogers with USA Today and my question is How is this a school program?"

John smiled this was the question he wanted to answer. "You see this is the perfect question. I feel its better for kids to have and outlet for aggression then to have it miss placed in school or be in a gang. So i am opening my doors to those and who all wish to gain confidence." John said as he stepped away from the stand and begin to walk in to the building being followed by his student.

Ron had wide eyes as he started to smile as Kim and Monique looked at him thinking the same thing. _Oh know he isn't thinking it!_But it was Ron Stoppable was thinking of becoming a pro wrestler he could buff out and try to help Kim on missions. He began to walk up to the sign up sheet when a strong arm grabbed his arm he turned to see it was Kim and she had a raised eyebrow.

"Where you think you are going mister." She asked in and even tone.

Ron looked at her with a look of confusion like it was the most simple thing in the world. "I'm going to sign up for the wrestling training." Ron said with a big grin that matched his eyes Kim looked at him for a good minute then started to laugh at the notion.

"Why its fake you know that right?" Kim said not noticing the look of anger in Ron's eyes. "I mean anyone could do it." Kim replied with a smile finally looking up at her blonde hair friend.

"Then call me anybody!" Ron said with a determined look as he walked over to the signing booth and began to write down his name. Kim was stunned and walked up to him replying. "What about Zita did you ask her?" Kim asked trying to stop him from doing something foolish.

"She is cool with it i bet she will even help me come up with my wrestling name!" Ron exclaimed as he turned to meet his friend with a big smile.

Kim sighed she couldn't crush her friend's hopes like that. _I guess he will have to learn the hard way._Kim thought to herself as she and Ron made their way out of the center to head for home. On their way back they didn't see a teenager come out of the building what happen next was a train wreck in the middle of the sidewalk.

Kim and Ron fell to the ground landing on top of the young man that they had bumped in to. Opening her eyes carefully Kim looked to see it was a heavy set teen with black hair and brown glasses that framed a kind warm smile that matched his eyes.

"Looks like you are getting started early on your bumps." he said with a laugh as they all stood up the young man helping Kim up.

"Sorry dude didn't mean to bump in to you like that." Ron said extending his hand. "The names Ron and this bondiggity lady is Kim Possible."

The teen shook their hand replying "The names Jeremiah nice to meet you both. So where you both headed now?" He added as he started to walk beside them.

"Were headed home. You?" Ron asked taking a look at the teen beside him.

"Same I got to make sure I have everything ready for school tomorrow." Jeremiah replied taking a left to a modest 1 story house. "Well see you all tomorrow at school." Jeremiah added as he walked in.

"He is going to be a nice person to have around school." Ron said turning to look at Kim who nodded her head.

Here you go what will happen next and what will Ron learn on his first outing only time will tell! RnR


End file.
